


I'm Your Tease

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: The Breakfast Club (1985)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and John have a date night. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Tease

John clapped Brian's shoulder gently. "Hey." He kissed him sweetly.

Brian blushed. "H-Hey John."

"Wanna have a date night?"

"I'd love to!" Brian beamed.

"Cool! Milkshakes?"

"I'd like that, but . . ." Brian bit his lip. "No one knows we're dating, what will people think?

"I want them to know we are." John beamed.

"R-really?" Brian blushed darker. "You want people to know you're dating me?"

"Why wouldnt I?" John raised an eyebrow as he wrapped a possessive arm around Brians waist.

"I just know you could do better than me." Brian mumbled.

John frowned. "Brian, dont talk like that."

"Sorry." Brian mumbled.

John kissed him sweetly. "Its okay."

Brian took his hand. "Let's go." John grinned and led him out.

"I love this place." Brian smiled as they walked into the malt shop.

"Pick out what you want. I'm buying." John kissed the side of his head.

John blushed. "Um, I'll have a chocolate milkshake, and fries."

John smiled. "Got it." He went to the counter to order.

"Hey, what are you doing here with John, loser?!" Brian winced at hearing the harsh words from Claire.

"I-I'm here with John."

John quickly rejoined them. "Claire, leave him alone." He said coldly.

"Why, I thought you hated this loser!?" Claire hissed.

"John?" Brian held his sleeve tightly.

"Claire, stop being a bitch! You know I don't!"

"Still doesn't explain why you'd waste your time with him." She huffed.

"Because hes my boyfriend!" John hissed. "I'm not wasting my time, I'm enjoying it!"

"Y-You're dating this loser?!"Claire gaped.

John turned to face Brian. "You okay?" He kissed the brain's cheek.

"Y-yeah." He nuzzled into Johns neck.

John hummed. "Good. I'm glad youre okay."

Brian sighed happily. "Food?"

"Should be coming. Wanna sit?" John inquired and Brian nodded, holding into John's arm affectionately. John smiled and lead him to a private booth before kissing him. "Cute."

"No I'm not . . ." Brian mumbled.

John frowned. "You are too. Stop talking so bad about yourself."

"Sorry." Brian mumbled. "I just don't understand what you like about me."

"Youre smart, sweet, quiet, gentle, loving, and you want and get me."

"Thank you." Brian blushed, kissing him sweetly.

At that moment the waitress arrived, giving the two a disgusted look."Uh, here's your food . . ." Brian sinked into the seat a bit farther under her gaze.

John gave the waitress a dirty look. "Be nice or no tip for you." He sneered.

"Whatever you want, sir." She put on a fake smile setting their food on the table before walking away.

John kissed Brians cheek. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just wish people would leave us alone." Brian mumbled, wrapping his arms around John.

"I know. Me too." John kissed him lovingly.

"John . . . Thank you for today, no matter what happens I'm just glad I get to spend time with you."

"Me too." John hummed and kissed him with more need.

Brian moaned, running his fingers through Johns hair. "J-John . . ."

John purred. "Finish your milkshake and we can finish this at home." Brian nodded, taking a large sip of his milkshake. John chuckled. "Dont get a brain freeze."

Brian gripped his head. "Ow . . . To late."

John laughed and kissed the side of his head. "Youre so cute."

Brian blushed, chewing a few fries. "Aren't you gonna eat?" John grinned and dipped a fry into Brians shake, causing the brain to chuckle. John chuckled before dabbing some milkshake from his fry onto Brian's nose then kissing it away. "You're such a tease." Brian blushed.

"I'm your tease." John purred before kissing him sweetly. That comment got him a handful of fries tossed at him and a food fight ensued.


End file.
